The Third Age Dragon Army
by Vulcanraven2
Summary: A young boy is faced with many troubling paths after realising he isn't a Wizard at all. A story that takes a shocking turn with many different characters and backstories.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Long ago existed a small village. This village was known as Rainworth. It resided at the very south east of "the worlds end". It was rumoured that the villagers were Wizards. However, these were strictly rumours, for no Human has ever passed the Rainworth's magic gates...

During the middle of the Second age a young boy was born. His name was Argathon. He grew up with the locals of the village and all was pleasant. However, at the age of three, he was about to face a unbearable nightmare that would change his life completely.  
A fierce army defeated the so called unbeatable barriers of Rainworth, and forced their way into the village. Even with the Wizards incredible magic they were not able to defeat the forces of this dreaded army. With a last amount of hope, Argathon's father ordered his brother, Zuuce, to take his son and wife away to safety. Zuuce accepted, and with the remaining surviving Wizards retreated far away from the village.

The leader of the evil army laughed menacingly. He took out his terrible sword, and thrusted it into Argathon's father. However, it was not the leader who got the last laugh. Argathon's father told him that his son would create an unstoppable army that would one day destroy his and avenge the fallen Wizards of Rainworth. In a great amount of rage, the leader swung his sword and killed the man.

The leader was known as Bloran. Why, you ask? It was unknown why he was called such a name. However, it was a name to be feared. Many villages and towns knew of his name and lived their lives in fear. Bloran stood over the fallen Wizard and grinned with relief. Before he left, he picked up a amulet that was placed around the Wizards neck..

After the beaming sun had risen, Zuuce awoke Argathon and looked at him, deeply saddened. The young boy wasn't aware of what had happened, and looked at Zuuce in confusion. Zuuce, being the kind Wizard he was, was unable to tell Argathon the truth of what had happened and walked away.

Several years later the Wizards finally returned to the village of Rainworth and once again began to prepare their forces, and swore they would never let a tragedy like this happen ever again. However, once Argathon had reached the age of seven, the Wizards began to grow worried. Argathon still possessed no Wizard powers, and they feared he would not be able to live up to his great fathers name, the captain of the village.

The Wizards finally came to a conclusion. They would have to kill Argathon. Zuuce, however, disagreed with this entirely. He commanded that the Wizards would stop this nonsense talk and let Argathon remain in the village. He fought hard, but the Wizards would not see sense and went ahead with their plans. With one final ditch effort Zuuce had no choice but to come up with a last resort plan. He had to save Argathon, the son of Rainworth's hope...

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rainworth's betrayal.

Once nightfall had finally came Argathon cheerfully began to make his way back to his home. The village of Rainworth was magnificent. Stars surrounded the sky, and the moon sat in the middle of the stars, as if shining with pride. Once he arrived he saw his mother awaiting him in their home.

"Where have you been! I was worried about you!" His mum asked worriedly. She ran over to him and began to wipe down the dust that covered Argathon's filthy clothes.

"Sorry mum. I was busy sparring with my friend, I didn't realise the time..and." Argathon explained, but was cut off.

"Never mind that. I'm just glad your safe." She said, hugging him.

"Mum! Cut it out will you!" Argathon said with embarrassment as he attempted to escape his overprotective mother.

Suddenly, Argathon heard a loud knock on the door. "Why would someone come over here at such a late time." The Mother thought. Argathon rushed over to the door and opened it. He suddenly began to jump with excitement.

"Mum. Its the three wise Wizards! They must be here to see you!" Argathon said cheerfully, beckoning the Wizards to come inside. However, the Wizards remained still. Argathon looked at the Wizards with less confidence. He noticed the Wizards tired faces and looked into their eyes. It was as if their eyes were burning with fury and regret.

"No. We are here to see you, Argathon" One of the Wizards said calmly.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry boy. You probably won't understand why we are going to do this, but we must. We have the villages best interest at heart.." Another of the Wizard's said, as he began to wave his staff.

"No! Stop this!" The mother screamed. She jumped in the way of Argathon and pushed him over. A fireball came from the staff and rammed into the mother. Argathon looked in horror as he saw his mother fall to the ground. Before he could react, he saw Zuuce beginning to fight the three wizards.

"Run, now!" Zuuce screamed. Argathon glanced towards his mother, and then back at Zuuce. Tears began to fill his eyes as he ran for the gates without looking back. Zuuce managed to defeat the Wizards and caught up to Argathon. He used his knowledge of the traps and took out his staff to destroy the traps at the entrance and with Argathon escaped away from Rainworth.

Zuuce and Argathon finally halted, and sat down. Zuuce began to create a campfire and offered Argathon some fresh food. Argathon, however, refused his offer and stared at the campfire.

"I'm sorry about your mother. She so desperately wanted to protect you, she even risked her life to save you." Zuuce said weakly, as he sat beside Argathon.

"Why did they have to kill her! Why did the Wizards betray us?" Argathon screamed.

"I should of told you this long ago." Zuuce began. "The Wizards were frightened because you did not possess any Wizard powers. Normally, a Wizard begins to learn his powers at the age of four. However, with you being the son of the captain of the village, they gave you special treatment. As the years went by, they finally began to realise you were no Wizard."

"What! But I'm the son of the captain!" Argathon cried.

"No. Argathon, he is not your real father. He found you, in a deserted town. He saw that your parents had left you to die, and because he could not have kids, decided to bring you with him. He told me of this the moment he arrived. He said, you would bring hope to our village and would one day destroy the forces of the evil Bloran. He had a great amount of hope for you, Argathon. At the time I didn't believe him, however, since his death I have begun to realise why you can bring us hope. I swore to your father I would protect you, and I promise I will continue to."

Argathon looked at Zuuce, saddened by the truth of his so called father. Zuuce put his hand on Argathon's hair and rubbed it encouragingly.

"Don't be sad. Although you are not his son by blood, you still possess his will. Your father would be proud of you, Argathon. But now is not the time to grieve.You won't be able to return to the village of Rainworth. At least not until you can do something to save it. Argathon, you are the boy who will save the village of Rainworth, go now and continue your father's legacy!"

"What about you?" Argathon cried. Zuuce turned quiet, and looked at the campfire. He opened his mouth several times, but words refused to come out. After staring at the fire, he finally built up the courage to speak.

"I must return to Rainworth. Argathon, there are many villages in Yalu that should help you. Please, use this map." Zuuce smiled, as he handed the surprised Argathon an old map. "I will face the consequences. But we will meet again, I promise. Good bye, Argathon." Zuuce stood up. He began to walk towards Rainworth, and suddenly stopped to look at Argathon. He winked at Argathon and with one final wave, disappeared from his sight. Argathon rubbed his eyes and stared at the campfire once more.

"Please be careful, Zuuce." Argathon whispered to himself.

It had been eighteen years since Argathon had left the village of Rainworth. Since his leave, he had heard no information of his uncle, Zuuce, at all. Argathon sat down at the nearest Inn and took out a pipe. He looked at his pint of ale miserably for several minutes. For years, Argathon had travelled the world in hope of finding trusty comrades to help him form an army. However, Argathon was always pushed away and laughed at.

Five years ago, Argathon had lost hope in the world. He had journeyed across harsh mountains and confusing forests, just to reach boring villages. But five years ago he became a drunken mess. He had made a living in the town of Sarayuu, where he often would drink at his inn for hours. The town of Sarayuu was a quiet village. It lied close to a dry desert, so most people were put off by it.

The village in which Argathon stayed in had certain rules. During the day, vicious sand storms often occurred so people were strictly locked up in their ragged shelters. Luckily, not many people have died by the terrible sandstorms in the last five years. Also, most of the villagers were very skilled with weapons such as swords, and were formiddable fighters.

"Argathon, didn't I tell you yesterday? Your barred!" The Bartender said, slamming his hand on the table.

"What? Why am I barred!" Argathon asked angrily.

"For the scene you caused yesterday. You picked a fight with the vicious clan of this village. You know full well there are two clans. The Matsu clan, which are us, the peaceful villagers. And the Angri Clan, who do nothing but fight and cause chaos. Argathon, you picked a fight with the two henchmen of the leader of Angri Clan!"

A young woman that was sat near Argathon suddenly turned around. She wore a unusual hat and had blue, long hair. She began to listen to their conversation.

"They asked for it! You shouldn't let them push you around like this."

"Enough. Get out Argathon, before I get the chief himself!"

Argathon stood up furiously, and angrily walked outside of the Inn. He walked around the small village and stared at the boiling sand on the ground. In boredom, he sat down on a nearby rock. He saw two young children with a adult walking towards him. Suddenly, the adult stopped next to him.

"What are you doing, Sayo? He's a dangerous man!" One of the children warned.

"There's no need to worry." The adult said smiling. "Remember me, Argathon?"

Argathon continued to stare at the sand and didn't respond, one of the kids pounded the ground angrily.

"Hey mister! You should listen to Sayo! He is the son of the head chief, you know!" The other boy screamed.

"Don't worry, Pinkie. He doesn't remember me. Argathon, I am the young boy you met ten years ago, at the raining village, remember now?" Sayo said.

Argathon suddenly looked up at Sayo, and smiled.

"Sayo? The young boy who wanted to help me on my quest?"

"That's right. I hear you started making a living here, now? That's a shame really, because I may of been able to help you with your journey now." Sayo grinned.

Argathon took out his Pipe and looked at him in thought.

"Oh?" He said curiously.

"Ah, your still as rude as ever." Sayo laughed.

"You've grown a lot since we last met."

"Yeah. We were both fifteen when we met each other. If it wasn't for you, me and my father may not of made it out alive."

"Sayo, what are you talking about?" The boy, who went by the name of Pinkie, asked.

"This man here, saved me from a snow storm ten years ago. I am truly in his debt."

"I have given up looking for comrades, Sayo. Even you was unable to help me." Argathon sighed. He began to kick the rocks lazily.

"It is true that I wasn't able to help last time we met. However, times have changed."

"You can help me?"

"Yes!" Sayo said enthusiastically. "Pinkie and Magnum here will help you!"

"We will!" The two young children said together. They tilted their heads over towards Argathon and looked at him with dislike.

"Your sending two kids to help me?" Argathon said, unhopeful.

"There not just any kids, you know. Pinkie is the young prince of the main village of Sarayuu!"

"Really?" Argathon said, his eyes began to widen.

"That's right. Even Sayo and his father are under my father's command! In fact, Sayo has been told to guard us by my father!" Pinkie said proudly.

"Interesting boy. Very well, Sayo. But..will the King allow me to take this boy and his army with me?" Argathon asked.

"Well...it comes at a small price." Sayo grinned.

"What is it?"

"...That you get rid of the Angri Clan!"

"WHAT? How can I get rid of the Angri clan single handedly?"

"Don't worry. It's simple. Each year, the Angri and Matsu clan have a tournament. However, this year, it is a very special year. The best fighter of each clan will face each other in a classic arena fight. Whoever loses, will have to leave the village. Forever!" Sayo said.

"I see. So you want me to fight as Matsu's fighter?"

"Yeah. If you win, Pinkie's father will allow you to take a quarter of his army, and his son with you."

Pinkie and his friend, Magnum, danced around with joy.

"I will get to go on my own journey?" Pinkie screamed with delight. "Argathon you must win!"

"Alright, I will enter this contest. But, I have one question." Argathon said.

"What is it? What is it?" Sayo asked impatiently.

"Why would someone name their child...Pinkie!" Argathon laughed. Pinkie, Magnum and Sayo looked at him and frowned.

"Pinkie isn't his real name. We call him Pinkie because of his small size. His real name is Aro!" Magnum explained.

Argathon smirked at this and began walking in the opposite direction. Sayo, Magnum and Pinkie followed. The tournament was going to be held in exactly two days from now.

After a mildly long walk Argathon, Sayo, Pinkie and Magnum had reached the castle walls of the King. Sayo opened the giant castle doors and beckoned the other three to follow. After several rooms, they entered the throne room, and found the King sat down on his throne. The moment he saw Sayo he seemed please, however, once he saw Argathon his mood swiftly changed.

"King. This is Argathon. He is a powerful warrior and wishes to aid us." Sayo said, bowing.

"Argathon, you say? Isn't he the man that saved you and your father ten years ago?" The King asked curiously. He slowly tilted forwards from his chair, observing Argathon slowly.

"That's right. He wishes to help fight against the Angri clan. King, I recommend you choose Argathon to be our fighter for this year." The King suddenly looked startled at these words. He didn't look pleased, instead he looked slightly irritated.

"Such a big request. You're asking me to put all my trust into this man? Show my eyes a reason why I should make him our fighter."

Sayo stood up and looked at Argathon. A wide grin appeared across Argathon's tired face.

"Of course. I'll fight those three guards next to you." Argathon said, pointing at the three guards.

"Your friend is foolishly overconfident, Sayo. Very well, if you wish to fight the three strongest guards, next to Sayo, of the Matsu clan, then go ahead. Wory, Rouge, Faq, are you ready?" The King asked confidently.

"Yes sir." The one with blonde hair said. He wore heavy army, and was the only one without a helmet. He went by the name of Rouge.

"Very well. Begin." The King said. He watched as Argathon stood there confidently. Argathon took out his hand, and beckoned the one on the left, who went by the name of Wory. This guard looked to be the largest of the three, and cracked his knuckles threateningly. With a small grunt, he began to charge at Argathon. Argathon easily dodged Wory's sword attack, and elbowed him in the stomach. He then grabbed his hair and threw him across the room.

"He defeated Wory, without using a sword?" Faq said with excitement. This man looked very much like Rouge, except thinner and older. Argathon looked at Faq, and came to the conclusion Faq was the most experienced. He had a single scar across his cheek and messy hair. "This man is indeed not to be underestimated. However, I will show you why I am known as the best warrior with a mace!"

"My sword and Faq's mace can not be defeated! When we fight together, it will be the end for you!" Rouge bellowed confidently.

"Then what are you waiting for? Attack." Argathon said, grinning excitedly. Faq went to run at Argathon, and distracted Argathon by making him think he was going to attack, while Rouge ambushed him. Rouge kicked Argathon in the face, and he went flying. As Rouge ran at him, Argathon jumped onto his feet with his arms, and kicked Rouge in the face. He then grabbed his sword, and matched blow for blow with the Blonde haired man. Faq, watching with awe, decided to swing his mace at Argathon. Argathon missed it by inches, and threw his sword at Faq's mace, which somehow managed to knock it out of his hand and disarm him.

Rouge hesitated, and after a few moments, began to charge at Argathon again. However, the King suddenly screamed stop while holding his hand in the air.

"Enough. I see why you asked him to be our fighter Sayo. Very well, he may enter." His voice sounded more kinder than it had before, however, he still remained unsure.

Wory stood up, and looked at the floor ashamed of himself. Rouge and Faq panted slightly out of breath.

"There's just one thing, King." Sayo said, smiling.

"What is it?"

"Well I made a small deal with him. If he wins, will he be able to take your son, Pinkie, and a quarter of your army with him? With the Angri Clan gone, it shouldn't be a problem."

The King looked at Sayo with irritation, and then came to a decision.

"Very well. Even Wayo, Rouge, and Faq will not be able to defeat the Angri clans best fighter. Since I realise I have no choice, your friend may take a quarter of my army with him. But only if he defeats the main fighter."

"Thank you, King!" Sayo said with appreciation.

"Out of curiosity, King. Who am I fighting against?" Argathon asked. He first imagined a man with a severe amount of scars and short, scarlet hair. The mere thought almost made him burst out laughing.

"The dreaded female warrior."

The dreaded female warrior?" Argathon repeated curiously. Was he really going to face a woman?

"That's right. She is the strongest fighter of the whole Angri clan. Even Sayo would not be able to defeat her. We have only seen her fight once. However, her fighting style is simply unbelievable and her attacks are extremely powerful. This will be no easy battle." The King looked very serious whilst saying this. His eyes widend, as if warning him.

"Interesting. You say she only fought once? Why hasn't she participated at the previous years?"

"She only joined Sarayuu a few months ago. This is her first time fighting in our tournament." The King explained.

"Can you give me information on the weapon she carries?"

"A staff, I believe. She uses her magic powers. We don't know much about her at all. Besides the fact that she has long blue hair, and often wears a hat."

"Odd. I'm sure I've seen her before." Argathon paused for a moment, trying to make himself remeber. He opened his mouth to speak once more. "Nevertheless, I need to prepare for the tournament."

"It's nightfall now. I suggest you get some rest and train tomorrow. The day after is the tournament, so don't be late."

Argathon bowed, and then left the castle. After Sayo explained to the Bartender about Argathon fighting in the tournament, the Bartender eventually agreed to give him back his room, although he sounded rather disappointed. Argathon bid goodnight to Sayo and walked up the narrow staircase towards his room. He sat on the hard wooden ground and dreamily began to go into a deep thought.

"A dreaded woman fighter...that uses magic?" Argathon said to himself. "Geez. This could be more difficult than expected. I will have to think up a good strategy plan if she uses magic."

Argathon finally fell asleep, and was awoken by the burning sunlight. Instead of getting drunk at the bar as usual, Argathon decided to go arrow shooting to test his shooting skills, he had gotten rusty. It was not a long amount of time until Argathon had once again mastered his shooting abilities, and hit the targets with ease. After a long day of training, the night before the tournament had finally came. As he began to walk to his room, a small person bumped into Argathon, and tripped over. He pulled himself up, cursing slightly, and looked up at Argathon. It was Magnum, the small child that accompanied Pinkie.

"What are you doing up so late?" Argathon asked with concern. "Shouldn't you be with Pinkie?"

"Oh..well I'm actually here to see you, sir." Magnum said, staring at the ground with embarrasment.

"Oh? What is it?" Magnum looked at him for several moments. It looked as if he was having trouble speaking. Finally, he managed to mumble several words.

"Could you teach me how to use a sword?"

"You wish to become a master with a sword, eh? Well, I'll tell you what. If I win tomorrow, then once my army is build I promise I will teach you how to use a sword. It's a promise." Argathon said, laughing.

"You really mean it?" Magnum said, his eyes began to glow with excitement.

"Of course."

"Thank you, mister!" Magnum said with joy. He cheerfully waved goodnight and hastily ran back up to the castle. Argathon had trouble sleeping, as he worried about the tournament tomorrow. Once he finally managed to get some rest, he was awoken by a anxious Sayo.

"Come, Argathon! It's time." Sayo said nervously.

Argathon stood up and rubbed his eyes. Once he had prepared his equipment he walked down with Sayo, which seemed to take forever. Finally, he reached a incredibly huge battle stadium. He watched as hundreds of people cheered on the sidelines..

End of chapter 1.


End file.
